Don't Tell Me, Show Me
by Jeelynasaurus
Summary: "I promise to pleasure you as long as you want another time, but I can't hold myself back anymore." ItachiXOchita (OC) Lemon. Also briefly includes my OC, Amaterasu.


"Itachi your kindness is showing."

Itachi turned to look at the person in his doorway, recognizing the red head. Her eyes shone with mirth, a smirk on her pink lips. He raised an eyebrow, not amused with her presumptuous comment.

"What?" She asked, seeing the look he gave her.

"It's true. That boy earlier . . . "

She leaned up against the door frame, looking at him with an intensity that startled the raven haired man.

"Why didn't you kill him?

I mean, I'm all for not harming children but you've never been the type to show mercy."

He stared at the woman for a moment, unsure of how to respond. A small part of him wished to be honest - that he could not kill a child, especially one that reminded him of his younger brother. He hadn't seen Sasuke since leaving the Leaf Village but his mind often played tricks on him. Probably a side effect of his guilty conscience, however unsettling that was. However, all he did was turn his back on Amaterasu, hiding the sudden wave of pain.

"It is none of your concern."

He could sense her piercing eyes on his back, waiting for a moment of weakness that she would never receive. After a small silence, she sighed irritably and he heard the shifting of clothing signifying that she had straightened up.

"Alright Itachi. Bottle up all of your emotions, just like you always do."

His fingers twitched as an indication that she was pushing his buttons but he didn't say anything.

"I mean, that's the reason your relationship with Ochita is slowly withering.

You keep pushing her away, and it breaks her a little more each time."

He whipped around, ready to put his fellow member in her place, but Amaterasu was already gone. He could hear the pounding of his heart in the silence that followed, giving away the anxiety her words had caused him. Slowly, he took off his Akatsuki cloak, laying it at the foot of his bed as he thought over the kunoichi's words. She had spoken with her usual frankness, not caring in the slightest if his relationship with Ochita was none of her business. Then again, she probably considered it her business, since she was best friends with Ochita and had been her partner for five years. Still, despite being angry at her attempt at guilt tripping him, he couldn't help but realize that her words were true. Ochita wasn't an overtly emotional person herself but she had clearly been confused and hurt each time he had refused to speak to her.

One could almost call it a defense mechanism of some sorts, a natural reaction to how close they had been getting recently. Over the years he had grown so used to hiding his emotions, he did it without even trying now. But with Ochita . . . it seemed that his ability to mask his true feelings melted away in her presence. She made him laugh, something not even Kisame had ever been able to accomplish. Every time he was with her he wanted to hold her, and tell her she meant everything to him. And more often than not, beat the living daylights out of Deidara for being able to touch her when he couldn't. That blonde haired good for nothing was better off making a fool of himself and claiming his explosions were art than cutting in on his time with the lovely mystery that was Ochita.

Sadly he could give the woman something that Itachi could not. A relationship, commitment, a confession of love and a promise to be there for her when she needed him. Itachi had only one goal and that was to protect his village and brother. If it came down to the wire and he had to choose between his loyalties and the woman he loved, he would be forced to cast her aside. Still that did not erase the feelings he held for her and she deserved to know those feelings existed, even if he could not truly act on them. His feet began to move of their own accord, carrying him outside without a second thought. He spotted her immediately, training by herself, working on her taijustu from the looks of it. She was a hard worker, one of the many things he admired about her. Her long chocolate brown hair stuck to her skin in places and she was panting hard.

Itachi thought that he had never seen a person more beautiful.

She turned at the sound of his approaching footsteps, eyes widening for a moment before she threw a small smile his way. It took him a couple of seconds to drag his gaze from her lips but once he did he met emerald orbs filled with curiosity. He hadn't spoken to her in almost a month.

"Did Pein send you with a message, Itachi?" She asked, trying to analyze his expression as she normally did.

She seemed to enjoy trying to figure him out, as if he were a puzzle. But she had never pushed him to talk or for information he didn't wish to give out. He respected that about her and highly appreciated it. Now, seeing the intelligence in her eyes, he could not escape from her grasp.

"Ochita . . . "

He started, wishing to explain, but words failed him. So instead he moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and and pulling her close. She stiffened in response, caught off guard by this affectionate gesture but he molded his lips to hers before she could speak. She didn't resist him, maybe too surprised, so he took the opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth. Right now wasn't the time to be gentle, to hold back. He might not be able to tell her how he felt but he could damn well show her.

She sighed into the kiss, finally realizing his actions were genuine, and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Her tongue met his with a ferocity that made heat course through his veins. They stayed like that for while, enjoying and exploring each other mouths. Finally he pulled back, both of them panting lightly. The thirst for knowledge was still there in Ochita's eyes but when she opened her mouth it wasn't to question him.

"Not here. Follow me."

He allowed her to take his hand and guide him back inside. His gaze slid downwards, unable to help himself, mesmerized by the swaying of her hips. Desire spread through his body like fire; he was afraid she would be able to hear all of his blood rushing to in between his legs. So when they arrived at her room after what seemed like a very long walk, he closed the door a little too forcefully. Ochita turned to look at him, giving him a seductive glare. She pressed a hand to his chest, rising on her tiptoes and bringing her face up to his.

Their lips were so close he could taste it when she whispered, "Show me what you feel, Uchiha."

Electricity crackled in the air around them as she suddenly grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him once again. He held her hips and pushed his into them, showing her just how excited she was starting to make him. She moaned at the contact, the sound absolutely delicious and in return pulled his hair from the ponytail it was in. She ran her fingers through the raven hair, reveling in how soft it was. With a murmur of appreciation Itachi walked the brunette backwards until they both landed on top of her bed. His hands roamed her body wildly, not satisfied with only feeling her curves through her clothes.

She seemed to think the same way, slipping a hand under his shirt before tugging at the end to signify that he needed to take it off. He pulled back for a moment, his knees on either side of her body, before swiftly pulling off his shirt and flinging it to the floor. She gazed at his body in hungry admiration, then began to roam his chest once more except this time without restrictions. He leaned back down to lay kisses on her neck as her hands moved to his back and explored the muscles there as well.

She let out a sudden gasp as he marked her, suckling the skin until it bruised a deep purple. She craned her neck to give him better access, as he pulled back and licked the spot for a moment. Glancing up at her, he saw the almost delirious lust in her gaze that swam in his own ebony orbs. And then the tension in the room finally snapped, the two ninjas tearing off each other's clothes with fervor. The temperature sky rocketed, coating their skin with sticky sweetness, a mixture of saliva and sweat. Itachi laid rough kisses against his lover's skin, moving downwards quickly before capturing a stiff nipple in his mouth. Ochita hissed lowly and arched her back, pushing her breast further into his face as he sucked harshly. He bit down gently however and then rolled the nub in between his teeth, eliciting a small moan of approval.

After making sure that breast had received ample attention, he switched to the other and did the same. But the way her body moved beneath his, incessantly rubbing against his fully erect length made him lose any ounce of control he'd had previously. He dipped his hand into the folds of heat tempting him, having to hold back a groan when he realized just how wet she was. She was so perfect, completely ready for him after only a little bit of coaching. He knew she wasn't even close to easy but this moment had been building between them for a while and now that it was here,there was no stopping it.

He replaced his hand with his tongue, swirling it around her sensitive clit. She cried out at the incredible feeling, his tongue dancing her right into an intense orgasm. She was left unable to move, trying to get her breath back. With one last taste Itachi moved back up, meeting her gaze once more.

"I promise to pleasure you as long as you want another time but - "

He interrupted his own sentence to bite another mark into her collarbone.

"- I can't hold myself back anymore."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked, licking her lips and sending a throb through his member.

He made an incoherent sound before lining himself up, giving her barely any warning before sliding inside. He didn't stop until he was fully sheathed in her heat, eyes closing briefly as he enjoyed the sensation. He stayed still, allowing her body to adjust and when he opened his eyes, she was ready for him again. With an intensity that startled them both he began to move, hips colliding with hers in a sinfully painful way that had Ochita immediately moaning and writhing in delight. He hadn't held back earlier and he wouldn't hold back now, not when it mattered most.

The lightning kunoichi wrapped her arms around his body, nails digging into the skin of his back. As he picked up his pace he could feel her break the skin, a small amount of blood dripping down his flesh. But he barely felt the pain, too intent on the way she felt around him. She was so god damn tight and when she shifted to bring a leg up and over his waist, a deep rumble of a groan was dragged forth from his chest.

"Ahh Itachi~!"

Hearing Ochita call out his name, her mouth opened wide and eyes wild with desire, he moaned hers back without even trying to be quiet. He laid fast and furious kisses against her hot skin, driving into her with all the force he could muster. She winced at one point but didn't care to ask him to stop, actually completely loving the slight pain. She had never seen him so open, so completely vulnerable and it turned her on even more that she had thought humanely possible.

With each snap of his hips, she was pulled closer to another blissful sighting of heaven and she decided it was time to take control. She moved to grab his waist so she could flip them over but the ninja known for his intelligence sensed what she was going to do before she could. He grabbed her hands and pushed them down above her head, stopping his movement for a moment. This caused her to feel an almost desperate need for him to start again but his gaze told her not to speak.

This time he was the one who leaned close and whispered, "Right now, you're mine.

Let me pleasure you." His voice had dropped an octave, husky and seductive.

He licked a line up her neck slowly before he began moving in her again. She cried out and held onto his muscular arms as his pace smoothed out, not as fast as before but certainly just as rough. Trembling under his powerful strokes, she had no choice but to give into his will, incredibly turned on by his dominance. His eyes were so dark, staring into hers without preamble as he drove her to the heights of pleasure.

Itachi cursed lowly at the matching look in her emerald eyes, feeling the inevitable pressure begin its climb up his shaft. A hand trailed to her breast, one hand still holding Ochita's arms above her head, and began to knead the flesh. Both of them were breathing harshly and as their bodies moved in sync, it was almost like they knew what the other would do before they did it. Flesh sliding against flesh and moans rang through out the room, barely heard under the sound of the bed creaking and the head board slamming into the wall.

Others in the base hurried by the room, covering their ears or whistling loudly, though the two Akatsuki members could have cared less. In fact they didn't even hear it, too caught up in the delicious friction between their bodies, in the ever increasing heat. And then Ochita was wrapping herself around Itachi tightly, head thrown back as she called out his name once more, the loudest and lewdest she had ever been. Her senses were overwhelmed as electricity sparked through out her body, her hips rocking into her lover's uncontrollably. Itachi continued to move as he watched her, the sheer pleasure on her face pushing him over the edge. He bit down on his lip so hard it drew blood before burying his head into the crook of her shoulder and releasing everything built up.

In that moment, Ochita felt connected to the raven head, truly understanding what he could not tell her. As they gasped and rode out their orgasms together, she wanted nothing more than to tell him she felt the same way. However, words would only ruin the moment so she simply let it go, slowly relaxing in his arms as they came down from their respective highs.

"Itachi . . . " She sighed, half in thanks and half in amazement.

"Mmm."

His only response was a small sound of approval as he released her arms. She brought them down to her sides, since they had begun to ache. Itachi moved carefully but she still hissed at his withdrawal, missing him the moment he was gone. He laid down beside her, hair unkempt in a way it had never been before, and body completely drained. He smiled at her, a full fledged smile that made her heart jump into her throat.

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" She asked lowly.

He smirked and pulled her body into his, kissing the top of her head.

"Probably as gorgeous as you are, Chita."

It was the first time he had called her that and her eyes widened for a moment before she too smiled, a bit smugly. She then snuggled into his chest, loving how warm and fit he was. With the low sound of his breathing and his hand resting tenderly on her hip, she soon drifted into a blissful sleep.


End file.
